Love Hina (anime) Episode 1
"1: All-girls Dorm with Outdoor Bath: Hot Spring" is the 1st episode of the ''Love Hina'' anime series created and released as part of the 24-episode anime series airing on TV Tokyo from April 19th through to September 27th, 2000. The series featured character designs designed by Makoto Uno, based on those designed by Ken Akamatsu, and possessed the opening theme song Sakura Saku as well as the closing theme Kimi Sae Ireba. When the anime was later used as the source for a comic based on the anime, Love Hina Anime Comics, the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials were all included in the series. Plot Dreaming of entering Tokyo University and being reunited with his Promise Girl, Keitaro awakens in his room in his parent's house. While his mother confronts him on his abysmal test scores and voices her concern on his attempts at entering Tokyo University with such scores, Grandma Hina calls to invite him to Hinata House. Later that day Hina announces to the current residents of Hinata House, her retirement from the position of manager to go on vacation. While Naru is concerned over who would take over the position of manager, Hina still leaves. Later still, Keitaro attends Sasaki Seminar, where he ends up day dreaming again and unwittingly encounters Naru. Making his way to Hinata afterwards, he ends up recalling his last memories of his Promise Girl at the Yukemori Bridge and attempts to draw her face, only to lose the memory. While drawing, he catches sight of Shinobu Maehara crying nearby and draws a sketch of her smiling only to be seen and teased by the Hinata Elders. As his sketch book ends up being thrown near Shinobu, Keitaro apologizes and runs away, leaving behind his sketch book. Entering the Hinata House, unable to find his grandmother, Keitaro tries out the hot spring baths only to be walked in on by Naru, who accuses him of being a trespassing pervert. Stealing Mitsune Konno's clothes basket and encountering Kaolla Su 's toy tanks while trying to escape, Keitaro is saved by the arrival of Haruka, who calms the girls but mistakenly identifies him as a Tokyo University student; making him a ideal candidate to serve as manager in Grandma Hina's absence. Allowed to stay the night, Mitsune attempts to seduce him to get free rent. Depressed over the lie, and Mitsune's attempt to manipulate him, he consults with Haruka who encourages him to continue acting as manager while studying to pass the entrance exam to the university. While cleaning the onsen, Naru confronts him after she remembered meeting him at Sasaki Seminar as an exam flunky. While Keitaro offers to leave, she declines his offer, saying that it would be better if he stayed as the dormitory manager, even helping him continue the lie of being a Tokyo University student so that the other girls wouldn't kick him out. |} |} Trivia *This episode is based on events covered in chapters 1 - 2 of the Love Hina manga series. Category:Episodes